1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to door panels and more particularly to a door panel with at least one mirror side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doors with a mirror at least on one side have many uses. They are very popular as closet doors. Recently mirrored surfaces became a favored means of subjectively extending the size of rooms. Hence doors with mirrors, especially without any unsightly obstructions which interfere with the sense of depth generated by a relatively uninterrupted mirror surface are in great demand.
Typically, the above-mentioned types of doors have been made either by affixing a mirror to a completed door panel, or by using steel frames to surround a mirror. These methods are relatively expensive, require a long assembly time and the end product is usually heavy and subject to dimensional distortions over the years.